1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant (PDA), and more particularly, to a PDA printer and a printing method containing a display capable of displaying characters and graphic data, a fax modem capable of transmitting and receiving fax data, and a memory capable of storing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes more complex and diversified, user demands for data communication services also become diversified. These demands have been satisfied through developments in data communication technology. In this context, the PDA has emerged. The PDA, serving as a portable computer, fax, and electronic pocket book, is so named because it provides personal and multimedia services which incorporate recent data communication technology. The PDA enables a user to easily access a small and portable terminal using a pen or voice, instead of a conventional keyboard, and provides a graphic user interface (GUI) environment. In addition, the PDA serves as a notebook computer which allows external communication.
Data communication, including Internet connection, PSTN connection to an information media like UNITEL, and fax communication, has recently become the most significant function of the PDA.
Generally, PDA fax transmission is performed by means of a simple note made on a memo pad included in the PDA. In a conventional PDA, a note is printed by direct connection to a printer or by using fax transmission. However, the former method requires a driver program for driving the printer, which results in development constraints upon the driver program and portable printer. Therefore, the latter method is used.
However, because the purpose of conventional fax transmission is simply to transmit a note by fax, it is inconvenient to transmit a formal document and utilize fax transmission for printing. Header output such as reception time, fax number, and page number on the upper portion of a fax note creates inconvenience to a user.